Conductors of electrical current commonly referred to as wire have been used for transmission of electric energy since the discovery of electricity. Various forms and configurations of conductors are commonly known, as well as the dielectrics used for insulating the same. Commonly used wires have solid metal conductors with a circular cross-section that are insulated with a tight dielectric outer skin. Also common are stranded wires consisting of several circular-cross sectioned conductors bundled to act as a single conductor again with a tight dielectric outer skin. However, these designs typically suffer from loss of signal quality such as loss of linearity at low and high frequency extremes as well as distortion of the signal caused by factors of conductor construction and positions of conductors within the dielectric skin.
The aforementioned bundled design intends for the high frequencies to flow through the surface area of small-diameter individual conductors while the lower frequencies flow through the larger bundled conductors as a whole. Such early designs decreased impedance for both low and high frequencies.
In yet another design, a ribbon conductor (i.e. conductor cross-sectional height being smaller that cross-sectional width) is used with a tight dielectric outer skin. This conductor geometry is so designed such the higher frequencies utilize the relatively short height, while the lower frequency signals utilize the relatively larger width for flow. However, this design suffers from practical limits of the ribbon dimensions and resistance which consequently limit current flow. For transmittance of a full audio signal bandwidth, the required width of the ribbon design poses a major practical limitation. Embodiments of the present invention describe a novel cable assembly, for improved signal transmission which does not suffer from the aforementioned drawbacks. The cable assembly allows for a very broadband signal transmission with minimal loss of quality i.e. distortion) while improving harmonic integrity at frequency extremes, and having greater current potential with less resistance, while compacting the space required within the dielectric jacket.